


The Winter in My Heart

by Sireniix



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Sort of Establish Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniix/pseuds/Sireniix
Summary: Winter Veil is here and so is Wrathion!What will Anduin do when they left on not so sure circumstances following the fall of N'Zoth?
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Winter in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2020 Wranduin Gift Exchange ~ Enjoy! Dedicated to Jana!!!

‘Twas the night before Winter Veil, when all through keep, not creature was stirring not even a peep. The stockings were hung by the fireplace with care. In hopes that Great Father Winter would soon be there. The King of Stormwind was soundly asleep until the cold weather started to creep... 

The coals in the fireplace were but a dull glow in the dark night of the castle. Anduin started stirring in his sleep. It started with a little shiver and started to slowly grow to full body shakes as the last ember died in the fireplace. Great Father Winter was heralding a snowstorm to rival all those before. 

Anduin woke with a start as he tried to save his warmth by embracing himself. His breaths were coming out as white puffs in the cold winter air. Nothing would have prepared him for the sheer cold that had descended upon Stormwind that evening.

He wished he was somewhere warmer, like Pandaria. 

His memories suddenly took a turn and he remembered the winter he spent in Pandaria. Huddled close to Wrathion savoring the warmth of the cup in this hand and the natural warmth emanating from the dragon himself. His shivers lessened from the warm glow that had surrounded him. Often memories of Pandaria and a certain dragon summoned the very light within him. 

Anduin stayed like that in a soft glow until he heard a noise that sounded like the very castle was shaking. He heard guards rushing around with armor clanking. Anduin immediately hopped out of bed and reached for his sword when a shadow in the darkness caught his eye. 

"My my what a welcoming party for yours truly." 

Wrathion stepped closer to Anduin with outstretched arms. 

Anduin's eyes widened and he leaned into the arms that circled around him. 

"It been too long dearest," Wrathion said as he kissed the top of Anduin's head.

The moment was promptly ruined by the door bursting open. Greymane and half of the keep's guard poured into the room quickly illuminating the room in the bright light of torches. 

"You!!" Greymane exclaimed. 

Anduin moved Wrathion slightly behind him. Wrathion just plastered himself against Anduin's back and wrapped his arms around him again. 

Greymane was growing redder by the minute. 

“Greymane…”

Spymaster Shaw stepped out of the shadows and into the torchlight. 

“You stay out of this,” Greymane said gruffly. 

“Our esteemed advisor has returned, and surely you don’t want to insult a dragon.” Mathias glowered at him. 

“I feel very insulted,” Wrathion piped in. 

Anduin hushed Wrathion under his breath. 

Shaw and Greymane spent the next few moments staring down each other in a battle of authority. 

Greymane conceded. 

“Fine… our esteemed advisor has returned after all just in time for Winter Veil celebrations.” 

Wrathion came out from behind Anduin and his ruby eyes practically shining. 

The room slowly began to empty, Shaw and Greymane were among the last to leave the late-night congregation. 

Anduin sighed when the room was once again bathed in darkness. 

The room’s temperature was once again plummeting with the absence of the people and the torches. 

Anduin’s body started wracking with shivers. 

Wrathion unlaced the top of his cloak and wrapped it around Anduin’s shoulders. He planted a kiss softly on Anduin’s cheek and led him back to the bed. Wrathion then went over to the fireplace and placed some logs on the fire. He then muttering and incantation the log ignited.

Dusting his hands off, he turned back to the lump of his cloak and furs on the bed. He made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Dearest, are you alright?” Wrathion inquired as he pulled back the furs slightly until he saw blonde hair. 

“Almost…” Anduin said almost too softly to hear.  
Wrathion, taking the hint, slipped off his boots and climbed into the bed with Anduin. 

Anduin hummed in quiet contentment as he snuggled up to the warm dragon. 

“Reminds me of those Pandarian winter nights that we would share warmth,” Wrathion mused. 

Anduin was already half asleep when he smiled softly before letting sleep carry him all the way. 

Wrathion stayed awake with Anduin in his arms awhile longer. He had been away too long not to savor this rare moment with his beloved. 

His thoughts were drifting when he looked down and Anduin was surrounded in dull light. He witnessed this often when he knew Anduin was completely and utterly content. 

The King and Dragon were snuggled all warm in the bed, visions of Pandaria in their heads. The dumplings and the rice were all there to entice. The tea was sublime as well as a jolly good time. They often sat by the fire to rest and to put the limits of friendship to the test. There was eventually an end to the tale and love without fail…

Anduin was the first to stir in the morning with a yawn. He turned and realized last night was no dream. The dragon had indeed been in his room and now comfortably in the bed. 

Anduin just snuggled further into that chest and thought about the last year or so he was reunited with Wrathion. 

It had started with N’Zoth but really that old god had been the catalyst to the love that had always been there. In some small way he owed the god that. 

Wrathion had been gone for a few months after citing that he needed to go help defend Azeroth. Anduin had not seen him since. It hurt in some ways and loneliness was a king’s constant companion. Why had Wrathion come back now? 

He remembers the parting kiss still ghosting on his lips. He had agonized on that kiss forever wondering what that meant for their still rekindling relationship. Anduin wasn’t even sure where they stood at that moment. 

“Nothing is better than waking up to a pondering King,” Wrathion said with a yawn, his canines glinting in the morning light. 

“Good Morning, I wasn’t sure if last night was just my mind conjuring up what I wanted or if it was really you,” Anduin answered honestly. 

“It really is me.” 

Wrathion cupped Anduin’s face and started to lean in. Anduin smiled into the kiss, the world suddenly not seeming very vexing at the moment. 

Wrathion pulled back only to lean back in to press their foreheads together. They stayed like that for several moments in quiet intimacy. 

“Dearest, as much as I want to stay like this, I believe there is a holiday today requiring your presence.” 

Anduin sighed and slowly extracted himself from layers of the warm cloak and furs. He peered out the window and Great Father Winter had visited indeed. There was snow piled high on all of the rooftops of Stormwind. 

After kicking Wrathion out to his sitting room, he opened his drawers and evaluated what clothes to wear. 

His rational mind chose then to kick in, Wrathion had kissed him again… 

Anduin buried his face in the tunic that he was currently considering. He groaned and sat on the chest at the base of his bed. Also, the new “dearest” title hadn’t escaped him either. 

He would have to sit down with Wrathion and figure this all out before his head imploded from thought. 

He dressed in his most warm garments and went out to his sitting room where the object of his confusing thoughts and affections was sitting. 

Infuriating and strikingly handsome, Wrathion was currently pouring himself a cup of tea from the breakfast spread currently laid out on his table. 

“I went ahead and called for service this morning,” Wrathion said with a sip. 

Anduin sat in the chair closest to Wrathion to enjoy the simplicity of having breakfast together. 

Few words were exchanged over the next couple of moments but Wrathion had somehow snaked his hand in Anduin’s. 

Anduin himself did not notice, he was just under the spell of Wrathion’s soft ruby gaze. 

“I have never been to Stormwind for a Winter Veil celebration...” Wrathion commented. 

Anduin snapped out of his reverie when the comment was made. 

“It’s more of a holiday for children, it involves gifts, a festival, and of course the feast that is held at the keep tonight.” Anduin cleared his throat, “Which we honor all court personnel including advisors.” 

Wrathion raised his eyebrows at that last line. 

“I have to say, I am interested in this festival. When was the last time you went?” 

Anduin paused to think about that. With the past threats, he was always urged to stay inside the castle during all large gatherings. 

“I guess when I was little before I went to Pandaria.” 

Wrathion smiled coyly and got up for a moment to dig through his belongings. He got a plain black cloak out of it and recited an incantation over it. He offered it to Anduin almost reverently. 

Anduin took it curiously and put it on. All in a moment he felt the warm magic of Wrathion wash over him. 

“It’s a spell that makes the wearer unrecognizable to others. So let’s go.” Wrathion said decisively. 

Aduin just nodded along as he was swept away by the enthusiastic dragon. 

'Twas the feast of Great-Winter  
And all through the land  
All the races were running  
With snowballs in hand.  
The cooks were all frantic  
And for those "in the know"  
Swoops and owls were crashing  
Like new-fallen snow,  
Cookies and eggnog  
Were consumed by all  
As the snowballs flew freely  
And drunks smashed into walls.  
May your feast of Great-Winter  
Be one merry and bright  
Anduin and Wrathion clapped in the crowd as the bard finished up the annual recitation of the Winter Veil verse. 

The Winter Veil revelers were out in droves and the kingdom was more jolly for it. Everything was decorated in bright colors and fancy bobbles. Anduin almost forgot the beauty and majesty of this time of year and the best it brings out in people. 

The time at the festival was spent looking from vendor to vendor, delighting in the treasures that had come from all across the lands. Stormwind had become a melting pot of sorts when the refugees came from Teldrassil and immigrants from Pandaria and more arriving daily from the mage tower and the portals within. 

Anduin enjoyed going out among his people undetected and able to walk freely. He never got to do it often with the Horde threat as well as the present dangers that always threatened a king. 

Anduin found himself enjoying himself while Wrathion was enthusiastically checking out the vendors including speaking with the Pandarans in their own language. 

They took a couple of steps back to another vendor when Anduin heard an exclamation from the other Pandaren vendor they just said bye to. She pointed up above their heads. 

There in the archway was an innocent gathered bundle of mistletoe. 

Anduin grew red and looked at Wrathion’s lips. 

“Now this tradition I know but what I don’t know is why-” Wrathion was cut off with Anduin’s lips descending on his. 

The Pandarens surrounding them started to clap wildly. 

They both pulled back after a moment and Anduin grabbed Wrathion’s hand. The bell on the clock tower chimed indicating that they were almost late for the feast. They hurried to the back of the festival and snuck back over the wall of the gardens of the keep. 

Anduin was pealing with laughter as they both leaned against the wall. The ridiculousness of kissing Wrathion in front of all of those Pandarens was finally hitting him and he was happy. 

Wrathion smiled down at Anduin looking so relaxed and happy. 

They had spent most of the day at the festival drinking and eating. The pompous feast itself was the farthest thing from Anduin’s mind but he did have duties to attend to. 

They both returned to Anduin’s room and Wrathion was relegated to the sitting room again as the arduous process of Anduin putting on his armor was started. When he was finally done, a servant had come into the sitting room and was conversing with Wrathion. He assumed it was time for the Feast. 

Anduin got to his feet as he tied the last lace on the leg armor and went out to meet Wrathion. 

Wrathion got up and put aside the tome he was reading when Anduin entered the room. 

“Dearest, don’t you look official.” 

“Alas it is the burden of the king,” Anduin said while shrugging. 

They made their way to the dining hall, not looking forward to the nobles and the nonsense of the court. Anduin sighed and thanked the light that Wrathion was there. 

The court had prepared gifts for Anduin and he almost couldn’t stand it. Most of them were amulets and gifts of gold. Probably bought off some adventurer that found something better. Throughout the whole ceremony of the feast, Anduin kept looking at Wrathion who was fiddling with something in his hand. They had caught eyes from across the room several times only wishing it could only be them. Probably Greymane’s fault that they were the farthest from each other as they could possibly be. 

Wrathion stood up and went out to the garden. The feast was nearing its end and most of the nobles had partaken of the brew too much. Anduin got up as well and slowly made his way out to the gardens and into the cold winter night. 

Anduin wasn’t exactly silent in all of his ceremonial armor as he approached Wrathion. 

He waited for Wrathion to speak. 

“I saw you wear happiness and wear it well at the festival, I thought you could take a break from all of the ceremony there.” 

Anduin chuckled lightly. 

“I was born and raised in this world, I am used to drunken nobles. Trust me.” 

Snowflakes started slowly floating down as the serene sky opened up to winter wonder. 

“I know you are wondering why I came back, after all that time,” Wrathion started. 

Anduin nodded slowly. 

“I was in the Tavern in the Mists just recently and I realized a part of me was missing when I was there,” Wrathion paused, “I need you by my side, I need you to complete me, I just need you Anduin. I feel it every time I close my eyes and think of you. It has been torture the past few months without you…” 

Anduin was dumbfounded, never had he thought the dragon held such convictions of his feelings. 

“Wrathion,” Anduin placed his gloved hand on Wrathion’s cheek. 

Wrathion leaned into the touch and kissed Anduin’s hand. 

“Usually in human courting rituals, the other party affirms the feelings of the other,” Wrathion said matter of factly. 

“I feel the same Wrathion, things just seemed to make more sense with you around after you came back, and a little less lonely.” 

Wrathion’s eyes sparkled and Anduin was admitting his hidden feelings. 

Wrathion then remembered what he was carrying with him, he produced a jewelry box from his pocket and offered it to Anduin. 

Anduin smiled as he opened it up, it was a woven silver chain with a black dragon scale. Wrathion then took it out of the packaging and secured it around Anduin’s neck. 

“Black Dragon scales are well known for keeping heat well. Please take this as a token of my heart and a promise that I will try my hardest to alleviate your loneliness.” 

Anduin examined the scale with a smile. Suddenly Anduin lit up with a soft glow and the dragon scale absorbed some of the light and was giving off the most comforting warmth. 

They embraced softly in the garden and Anduin pulled back for a gentle kiss. 

Making their way past the feast was an easy feat as even Greymane himself had made himself scarce. 

They got into the chambers of Anduin’s room and smiled at each other. Anduin took all his armor off and adorned his comfortable tunic. They got on the bed and leaned into each other in the pile of furs and Wrathion’s cloak. They conversed and kept each other company while the snow continued to fall outside. Anduin spoke of the times past and future with Wrathion. 

“Of course. I am courting you and you will need a trusted advisor.” 

“There is no other…” Anduin sighed happily with a yawn. 

They cuddled in quiet contentment to keep the chill away in the night. 

Happy Winter Veil to all and to all a goodnight.


End file.
